The sea reflects the blue of the sky
by UnknownLittleSoldier
Summary: i don't have much to say about this. it's like.. many small stories, i hope it's okay. tell me if i'm doing something wrong, then i know what i'll have to work with!


The tiny birds flies in the blue sky.

The ocean reflects the blue of the sky.

The blue reflection is the sea of the sky.

The sea of the sky cries blue tears.

Among those blue tears, the tiny bird flies.

Some freaking dolls were screaming at me.

~Go Away! Go Away! Go Away!~

A world of many colours.

The sea reflects the blue of the sky.

The blue reflection is the sea of the sky.

Among those blue tears, the tiny bird flies.

We will see all the colourful worlds out there.

Some random bitch is calling on me..

But somehow i couldn't force myself to not run after her.

~Help Me.. Help Me.. Help Me..~

I found myself running.

But, why am i smiling?

~Go Away! Go Away! Go Away!~

What should i do?

She was sitting on a chair, with chains from her body to a huge stoneheart in the sky.

She was talking to her self.

~I'ts my fault that something terrible happend to Takashi. It's my fault that she's so pitiful. She's going mad because of me. I was afraid of driving her even mad. So out of indecision, it was easier just to do what she wanted. You have to leave. Otherwise, we'll never change!~

She pulled her chains, and the stoneheart crushed into small pieces.

A huge black hole started sucking the place in.

The other girl started screaming to her.

~NO! I won't go outside! Because going outside.. Going outside is scary!~

Another randome girl appeard from nowhere, and pushed her sword in the black hole, and stopped the

madness.

She looked down on the scared, crying girl.

I was going towards the red sword, with my own sword going against it.

The little girl who was crying, aimed on me and jumped down with her sword pointing me.

Right after that, her head falled down to the ground, with a tear rolling down her cheek, while her body stood and swung back and forth before it fell to the ground itself.

Someone started screaming.

~No!~

I found myself in a black world.

Where a girl watered the dark ground..

Small people with red eyes and black hoodies appeard from the ground. Trembling.

Suddenly, the earth was shaking.

The small people started screaming.

~Coming.. Coming.. Coming..~

I pulled my hand cannon, and started shooting on the girl.

I managed my hand to one of the small people.. Or, dolls.

But she was just looking at me while backing off.

You're strong and gentle.

No matter what happens to you.

She was still just looking at me.

Then i found myself standing, with my sword pointing forward, and the little doll laying breathless on the ground.

The chain girl.

~Even if i disappeard, the world woudn't change.~

I started run towards the chain mountain, or whatever i should call it.

A glowing green colour came out of the mountain.

Suddenly a green lightning covered the sky, and the chain mountain end up exploding.

I stood wathing the girl appear with two gigantic skulls with glowing eyes.

She pointed at me, and the skulls started heading towards me.

They pulled me into a stonewall.

I looked at her, while thousands of zombie looking things with green, glowing eyes appeard.

I started shooting at them, while the girl stood on top of a huge stone watching.

She sended the skulls after me again.

They formed into a huge monster with two heads..

I did as i had to.

I started shooting at them.

That dream again..

Where did that girl go?

Those girls..

I grabbed a axe, and swung it towards her, but she stopped me with her huge sword.

I grabbed my sword.

~You could DIE!~

The two of you are connected.

Another you.

A different you.

~You're wrong!~

Yomi!

She looked at me with a sad face..

Green blood were dripping from my sword..

I looked scared and confused back at her..

It was her..

Yomi.

She screamed.

Why..?

I watched her screaming while slipping down my sword, and ended up on the ground.

The dark world started falling apart.

A voice from nowhere started talking.

~It hurts. It's painful. It hurts.~

I aimed my sword towards a girl with red hair and armor.

It was Kuroiku..

Kuroiku! Please, Kuroiku! Please, Kuroiku, hear my voice!

I stopped the sword holding it ready to smash it down in her head. Staring into her deep, red eyes.

I got smashed into a stonewall again.

You're Kuroiku, aren't you!? Please, let me reach you!

She stopped aiming her sword against me.

~I met that girl..~

When she said my name, i started screaming at her, and the stonewall smashed to pieces.

I stared at her.

Wake up Kuroiku! Please!

A little boy with huge metall hands punshed me.

He grabbed Kuroiku and jumped down.

I jumped after.

I found myself in the middle of nowhere.

The boy layed Kuroiku down and she flew away on a cube.

He punshed me again, and I flew into another cube.

He crushed me beneath the ground and he's metall arms.

He thought that would work, didn't he..?

I crushed he's arms, raised up and looked down on the miserable boy.

A voice appeard from the sky.

The boy looked up, now careless about me.

I took the chance, and struck the sword into him, and he flew away.

He grabbed the ground, and he's hands got into machine guns.

He tried shooting at me.

When he stopped shooting i held my sword towards him, coming from back the dust cloud.

You're totally mad.

I said while looking at the now dead little boy falling down on his knees.


End file.
